1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molding process for manufacturing a tubular molded article, more particularly to a molding process for manufacturing a tubular molded article that includes a first molded part and a second molded part filling in an indentation in the first molded part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tubular articles, such as pens, may be made from metal, wood, stone, or resin. The patterns formed on the conventional tubular articles for increasing the aesthetic value thereof are normally two dimensional, which does not have a solid physical structure in appearance. It is known in the art that the physical structure of a pattern on a tubular article can be achieved by having an outer tube sleeved co-axially on an inner tube. The outer tube is engraved so as to expose a portion of the inner tube therefrom. The inner and outer tubes can be made from different materials, and can have different colors so as to enhance the physical structure of the pattern. However, the appearance of the pattern formed on the aforesaid tubular article still lacks variety, such as variation in the degree of color lightness or darkness at different locations of the pattern.